Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a system which cooperates with that image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus capable of communications, and a system which cooperates with that image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Some printing apparatuses which incorporate a wireless communication system can be switched to a plurality of operation modes according to states and operations. The operation modes include a normal operation mode in which predetermined electric power is supplied, a power saving mode in which electric power lower than the normal operation mode is supplied, a soft power-OFF mode in which electric power lower than the power saving mode is supplied, and an AC-OFF mode in which electric power is not supplied at all.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-44092 discloses an arrangement in which when an NFC device receives a data read/write request for an information processing apparatus in a power saving mode from a communication terminal, the information processing apparatus is activated in response to a request from the NFC device.
A case will be examined wherein in a state in which an NFC device is connected to the aforementioned printing apparatus and the printing apparatus is set in the power saving mode or soft power-OFF mode, and the technique of patent literature 1 is applied. For example, when the printing apparatus in a mode such as the power saving mode, which is different from the normal operation mode, is accessed by the NFC device, electric power is supplied to that apparatus to activate the apparatus so as to exchange data. In this case, since electric power is always supplied to the apparatus to activate that apparatus even in a case in which power activation is not required, wasteful electric power is consumed.
The present invention provides an image processing apparatus which exchanges data with a communication device without wasting consumption power.